


Christmas Blu

by Bellflower (The_Mangaeater)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, akashi having a field day, christmas shenanigans, kuroko you careless fluffball, naughty kids up to no good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mangaeater/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: What is the one thing you should never forget to do on Christmas?A) Forget to hang up socks for Santa.B) Forget to buy enough fruitcake.Nope. The correct answer is:C) Kuroko forgets to get only Akashi a Christmas present and suffers the delicious consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

Pearls of sweat gleamed on flushed porcelain skin- a tantalising feast to anyone's eyes. Almond eyes glistening a watery baby blue demurely looked up through long, fluttering lashes. Christmas lights had been used to bind the figure's wrists and ankles.

A silken, scarlet ribbon decorated the boy's manhood. A perfect bow resting at the base- a symbol of the perfect Christmas gift.

"Tsk tsk tsk ... Really now, Tetsuya. You should learn to be more careful with how you word your promises." tutted an amused Akashi Seijuurou.

The trembling boy spread out on the living room floor, resting on his slightly toned stomach could only whimper in response.

"To think you would forget to get ME a Christmas present pf all people~  
Don't you think you deserve to be punished for this behaviour?"

"A-Akashi kun, p-please, I already apologised to you! And I did not give you permission to do THIS when I gave you that IOU ticket!" gasped out Kuroko Tetsuya with furrowed brows and gritted teeth.

"Permission huh? Does that mean you're going to go back on your word?" Akashi's voice had gone deathly quiet and his heterochromatic eyes no longer glinted with amusement.

Kuroko gulped at the unreadable expression on Akashi's face.

"Akashi kun?" Kuroko softly called out. Akashi seemed to come back to himself and sighed.

"Very well, you win Tetsuya you win. I'll stop here for today." Replied Akashi in a blank and resigned tone. You could feel the kicked puppy aura oozing out of him. Gathering his things Akashi walked over to the door and was about to leave when

"Ano, Akashi kun aren't you gonna untie me?" Kuroko politely inquired with his deadpan expression back and tone dry. Though someone as observant as Akashi could sense the nervousness that permeated Kuroko's body.

Akashi simply smirked in response.


	2. Untied and Uninhibited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi does eventually untie Kuroko and let him get dressed.

"Come now, stop pouting Tetsuya" implored an exasperated Akashi, though he couldn't help the tiny, fond quirk of his lips at his friend's cute antics.

Kuroko, now fully clothed, merely huffed and averted his gaze. Continuing to ignore the infuriating redhead who had mercilessly teased him earlier, Kuroko snuggled deep into his favourite sweater. The oversized garment had been a Christmas gift from Momoi who had squealed about how the baby blue color was an exact match for Kuroko's own unique hair and eye color.

However, she might have made a mistake with the size in her haste to purchase it (this was definitely not on purpose ... she totally didn't have Kuroko's exact measurements memorised). The sweater extended upto Kuroko's mid thigh, sleeves longer than his arms gave him sweater-paws and the gaping collar left a sliver of his collar bones exposed. Paired with Kuroko's comfy black shorts with white bunnies printed on them, Akashi silently vowed to never let Kuroko wear this particular ensemble in front of anyone else. No one should look so adorable and yet utterly fuckable at the same time.

Sensing the dark aura engulfing Akashi, Kuroko cocked his head to the side and raised a brow in question. Akashi internally cooed at the small animal-like movement and immediately gave himself a mental smack. Sighing, the redhead shook his head to clear it of dangerous thoughts, he needed to calm the fuck down. The fact that he was thirsty as fuck for Tetsuya was nothing new as he'd always sensed the potential in the bluenette. He knew it was immature but back in junior high Akashi had let his possessiveness and insecurity take control of him and ended up hurting not only himself but also his teammates, especially Kuroko. And at the final as utterly devastating it was to have been defeated for the first time in his life, he couldn't help the surge of pride he'd felt at seeing the one he'd chosen go toe to toe with him so ferociously. Tetsuya may have embodied the shadow on the court but on that day he had brought the light back into Akashi's life.

"Akashi kun takes things too far sometimes" softly murmured Kuroko, gently breaking Akashi out of his thoughts. There was no malice behind the words but the guilt settled heavy in Akashi's chest who silently agreed with Kuroko.

Concealing his disquiet about the past, Akashi feigned mock hurt and wryly stated "But Tetsuya I was genuinely hurt. To think that you would forget to get only ME a Christmas present. Even, Kagami Taiga got me something!"

Kuroko rolled his eyes and dryly retorted, "Kagami gave you pajamas, bright red, one-piece pajamas with neon orange basketball print. Even you couldn't control the absolute disdain in your expression."

"Well to be fair, at least I was fortunate enough not to be gifted the monstrosity Kagami received from Daiki" commented Akashi with a slight twich to his eye.

"Yes, well. They're dating" shrugged Kuroko. The following silence from him seemed to indicate that his explanation was justification enough.

Akashi stared incredulously at Kuroko. "Daiki gave his 'boyfriend' a photobook full of HD pictures of his own genitillia. In public. Accompanied by a suggestive waggle of his brows and a smug expression practically screaming his satisfaction at seeing said 'boyfriend' choke on nothing but saliva. At one point I think Kagami stopped breathing with how purple his face turned."

"They're in their honeymoon period" ,shrugged Kuroko, "besides WE aren't dating and you had me naked and tied up on the floor a while ago."

Akashi pursed his lips at that. Kuroko narrowed his eyes and stared at Akashi waiting. Akashi paused a beat, then reached out a hand to gently, ever so carefully card it though Kuroko's soft hair. Kuroko instinctively leaned into the touch and hummed in contentment when Akashi lightly scratched at his scalp. As Kuroko's eyes fluttered shut, Akashi couldn't take his eyes off the other's blissful expression. No matter how many times Akashi screwed up, somehow, Tetsuya always forgave him. He didn't deserve the trust or the friendship Tetsuya so generously gave him and yet Akashi wanted more. His actions earlier may have been a manifestation of his desires, bottled up and suppressed for far too long. After everyone had left, Akashi hadn't been able to contain himself any longer. Unfortunately, Tetsuya had ended up a medium for him to vent his frustration at himself for being a coward.

Apparently, Kuroko hadn't been as listless as he seemed as he slowly reached out a hand to halt Akashi's minstrations. Kuroko leaned in, big blue eyes alert and intent as they gazed deeply into Akashi's own conflicted crimson ones. Resolve shown clearly on Kuroko's face as he spoke "Akashi kun ... I could dismiss what happened earlier as a prank or joke gone too far. But. I don't want to assume, not anymore. We may not be teammates anymore but you're still important to me. So please talk to me. Don't hide yourself away again."

By the end Akashi could feel Kuroko's hand tremble slightly as s normally neutral voice grew strained with emotion. Of course Tetsuya would notice. Akashi never did anything lightly, every action was carefully planned out and calculated or layered with underlying meaning. Perhaps, Akashi had subconsciously wanted Kuroko to notice all along. And Kuroko had once again met and exceeded his expectations. 

Akashi pulled Kuroko close and wrapped his arms sound the frail boy's body. Inhaling the comforting scent of vanilla and lavender detergent, Akashi rested his chin on Kuroko's shoulder. Very quietly, all slyness gone from his tone, Akashi briefly squeezed Kuroko then murmured, "And how would you feel about that? Dating. The two of us. Together."

Kuroko couldn't help but quietly chuckle at how endearing Akashi was being with his sudden awkwardness and lack of the usual indomitable confidence. Kuroko buried his rapidly heating face in Akashi's neck to hide the fact that he was grinning like a loon. He had been expecting something to happen when he lied to Akashi about forgetting his Christams present. This ... was unexpected and more than he dared imagine.

"Akashi kun has the emperor eye, shouldn't he be able to predict what my response is?" teased Kuroko.

Akashi groaned low in his throat, the deep rumble making Kuroko's blush darken. "Is this revenge for earlier? There's no reason to be petty about it Tetsuya."

"Not that it wouldn't have been enjoyable in another situation Akashi kun. You really need to learn not to put the cart before the horse" quipped Kuroko.

"Yes I suppose-" Akashi froze as he processed what Kuroko had said. A wicked smirk graced Akashi's face and his voice dropped an octave as he purred "You minx. You've been waiting for this 'situation' haven't you?"

Kuroko's answering smirk was response enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time. And I know it's still not Christams. But I was going through my old stuff and felt inspired. Comment and let me know your thoughts and whether you would like a smut chapter next.


	3. Vanilla in more ways than one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get relatively freaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you smut last chapter if I got enough of a response (I was pleasantly surprised to see that I did). This is my first attempt at smut so this is my litmus test.

Akashi trailed his searing gaze across Kuroko’s delicate features, eventually settling on pink, petal-soft lips. Akashi’s smirk sharpened when he felt Kuroko’s breath hitch as the redhead slowly started to lean in. Faces so close that their breaths mingled between them, Kuroko felt like he would end up drowning in those crimson pools if he continued to meet Akashi’s heady gaze.

Without looking away Akashi reached out a hand to settle at the nape of Kuroko’s neck, long fingers sinking into the soft blue locks. Kuroko couldn’t contain the slight shudder that passed through him at the deliberate touch. However, not to be outdone, Kuroko decided that Akashi shouldn’t be the only one allowed to tease.

Akashi’s eyes widened fractionally as Kuroko suddenly leaned in to place his lips a hair’s breadth from Akashi’s and began to speak, each  low murmur causing their lips to barely brush.

”You know you’re allowed to touch, Akashi kun. There’s no need to be so scar-“

Kuroko was unceremoniously cut off as Akashi took advantage of the moment to lick into Kuroko’s mouth. Kuroko gasped at the sensation of Akashi’s hot tongue caressing his own.

Akashi was a man of control and self-restraint, his iron-will and unshakable beliefs were the foundation to his excellent performance and unquestionable leadership. But by the gods Tetsuya could drive saints to sin solely by the sounds of his own pleasure. Each moan and whimper went straight to Akashi’s dick as he greedily swallowed up all of Tetsuya’s sweet sounds.

Kuroko gripped tightly onto Akashi’s broad shoulders, nails digging into the soft material of his shirt. It wasn’t enough. More. Kuroko needed to be even closer, to melt into Akashi until they both dissolved into a pile of heated goo and tangled limbs. Sensing Kuroko’s restlessness, Akashi slid his free hand under the bluenette’s sweater. Kuroko broke the kiss and threw his head back to groan at the feeling of cold digits tracing circles into the sensitive flesh of his tummy.

Undeterred Akashi occupied himself with the pale, smooth column of Kuroko’s neck. Taking a moment to place a lingering kiss just below Kuroko’s ear, Akashi couldn’t help the gush of warmth that filled his chest. This  beautiful, smart, loyal, irredeemably kind and irresistible boy was his. The fact that Kuroko’s apple-hued cheeks, glassy, teary eyes and trembling body were all his handiwork brought Akashi more pride than it should. Akashi felt like he could go out and singlehandedly highjack a news station to broadcast to the world the fountain of emotion brewing within him for the gorgeous boy in his arms.

Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut as Akashi left marks and kisses that branded molten pleasure into his very skin. Kuroko’s body flushed a shade he had never seen on himself as Akashi began to play with Kuroko’s nipples. A single digit traced the velvety arealoa before moving on to lazily flick a nub.

”A-Akashi kun,” panted out a breathless Kuroko, almost at the end of his rope, “p-please.”

”Hmm? What is it Tetsuya, wasn’t it you who encouraged me to ‘touch’? Well don’t worry, tonight I’ll kiss every inch of your debauched body. I’ll bury myself so deeply into your flesh that by morning you won’t know where you begin and I end.”

Kuroko’s answering whimper and tighter grip on his shoulders made Akashi’s blood boil liquid desire in his veins. Licking his lips like a parched man crawling though the desert, Kuroko loved the feeling of being so wholey at Akashi’s mercy. Adored the attention and care Akashi put into Kuroko’s enjoyment. But, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give back as good as he got. Lifting his hips, Kuroko now shifted himself to sit directly on Akashi’s lap.

The redhead let out a low hiss at feeling the bluenette’s plump bottom rest on his painfully hard member. Briefly caught off guard at Kuroko’s boldness, Akashi hastily brought both hands to rest on the other boy’s lush ass. As Kuroko began to grind down onto his partner’s crotch, Akashi buried his rapidly flushing face in the crook of the bluenette’s neck.

Inhaling the scent of vanilla, detergent and sweat, Akashi briefly thought that one could get high on just a whiff of Kuroko’s delicious smell. Moving a hand off Kuroko’s ass, Akashi was about to palm the bulge in the other boy’s pants when-

BAM!

”Oi Tetsu, did we leave Bakagami’s Christmas gift here by chance? That brat won’t stop freaking out about somebody else finding it- Oh...Oh fuck my eyes!” screeched an extremely agitated Aomine Daiki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to part 2?  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ^_^


	4. Why are my friends like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! And Wondering about your reaction to this development~  
> Comment and let me know ;)

“Tetsu? Tetsu. Tetsu!” urgently whisper-yelled Aomine.

”You are not a cat in heat Aomine kun. I would appreciate it if you would stop needlessly harranging me” was the indifferent reply that came from Kuroko.

”Tetsu how could you be so indifferent?! Your only best friend is scared for his life for gods sake!” croaked Aomine from his crouched position behind Kuroko’s couch.

Kuroko did not resist the urge to roll his eyes at Aomine’s dramatics. Absently he wondered to himself how his evening went from mundanely festive, to scary yet sexy, to sweet and sexy to downright absurd. Oh right, he really needed to make some normal friends some time soon.

The weirdness had really descended on them all about an hour ago. Kuroko and Akashi had been ... err interrupted, rather rudely by Aomine Daiki. Aomine’s initial reaction had been to stare stupidly, mouth agape at two of his closest friends wrapped around each other. Taking in their swollen, glossy lips, flushed faces, messy hair and disheveled clothes - reality eventually did sink in. Plus it was kind of hard to miss Akashi’s hands splayed possessively all over Kuroko’s ass cheeks. As Kuroko went to hide his face in Akashi’s neck, the sight of dark, large hickeys decorating his throat sealed the deal. Stumbling back, Aomine had fallen back on his butt in shock and then proceeded to groan something about losing fifty dollars to Momoi.

No force on earth but Kuroko’s firm grip on the redhead’s shirt and the fact that Kuroko would be sad if Aomine were to suddenly ‘disappear’ stopped Akashi from acting on the pure frustration he felt at that moment. Akashi had inhaled deeply, casting a weary gaze at the interloper who had effectively ruined the perfect mood which had taken three-plus years in the making to materialise. Considering the situation, Akashi had asked (read:growled at) Daiki to “get out before I lose what little patience I have left, Daiki.”

And that’s just what Aomine would have done if his phone hadn’t begun to ring at that very moment. The fool actually paused and chose to answer it right from his prone position on the floor. With growing disquiet the couple still very much glued to each other watched as their friend’s tanned complexion grew increasingly pale as the call went on. Abruptly Aomine hung up and tossed away his phone as if it were a hot potato that had burned him. 

“That fucker Kise is dead when I get my hands on him!!” roared Aomine as he got up and began to pace across the living room.

Curiosity evoked by Aomine’s grim expression, besides any chance of romance expelled for the evening, Kuroko had sighed. Placing a placating kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, Kuroko disentangled himself from the other. Calmly he walked up to Aomine and landed a swift kick to the back of the taller boy’s knees. Aomine yelped and fell to his knees in pain. Looking up in outrage he froze upon seeing ice cold baby blue orbs serenley gazing back at him.

”Aomine kun you can either explain yourself or ‘get out’ as Akashi kun suggested.” 

Aomine gulped in awe and slight fear at the contrast between the deadly aura oozing out of the bluenette and his undeniably fluffy appearance. Gotta hand it to Satsuki with that choice in sweater. Ahem. Agitatedly running a hand through his hair Aomine started.

”Ok ok geez. So you know about that book of ‘privates’ I gave Kagami for Christmas?”

Kuroko ignored Akashi’s quiet snort in the background and gestured for Aomine to continue.

”Well turns out he wasn’t too happy with it, which is a shame because I had to call in a few favours to make it in such high quality. Anyways, so he was bitching at me about propriety and decency on the way home. I got fed up so I told him to just give it back if he hated the damn thing so much.”

”Aomine kun I hate to interrupt but this is getting a little long.”

”Shut it Tetsu you were the who asked. Besides, I’m near finished. So Kagami yelled at me that I could have it back and he hoped that I’d burn the unholy thing. Except when he searched his bag we found that it was missing. So we thought we forgot it here. ‘S the whole reason I’m mentally scarred-“

”Daiki I suggest you shut the fuck up if you want the content of that book to remain intact” casually retorted Akashi.

Aomine sent a look to Kuroko at that, one that clearly said - ‘please control your bloodthirsty, psycopathic mans.’ A look which Kuroko studiously ignored to interject.

”That doesn’t explain where Kise kun comes in or why you’re panicking so much.”

”Yeah well turns out that blonde bastard accidentally took it with him. He went to another party after yours, one with his modelling agency. Apparently, he thought it was one of his portfolios and whipped it out right there. A certain gravure director happened to be there and well ...”

Two pairs of stunned eyes stared incredulously at Aomine.

”You don’t mean?”

”Yeah the biggest name in the Japanese porn industry wants to scout Kagami and me.”

Awkard? Disbelieving? Hysterical? The silence that had followed that statement could be characterized by all of these words.

And that brings us to present times, with Kuroko lounging on his couch flipping through a sports magazine. Aomine having a crisis and hiding behind said couch. Kise trying to run interference with his agency. Akashi trying to pull strings to get the porn agency to back off after being sufficiently incentivised (“Please Akashi kun, Kagami kun is too pure to survive the industry. If you do this for my sake ... I’ll make it up to you~”).

Meanwhile, poor Kagami was still cluelessly baking fruitcake at home wondering what was taking Aomine so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops ... yeah I did that! Look forward to the chaos to come?  
> Comments and kudos please :3  
> Coz the author is an attention-seeker.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird holiday shenanigans - the continuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’ve been so busy my brain feels a lil numb? I didn’t even know that was possible?  
> But I’m really glad I got to update!! ^_^

”No, Kagami kun. For the seventh time, no matter how unfortunate you need to accept the facts. Aomine kun is not roadkill or dead in a ditch somewhere or plagued with amnesia in some hospital filled with nurses with big boobs. We both know he’s not lucky enough for the last option.”

Kuroko pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to hold in an exasperated puff of air. Honestly, this night had not gone the way he had initially thought it would. As in, it sucked. By this time, Kuroko was supposed to be wrapped in Akashi’s warm embrace. Tucked into bed, tangled  limbs and sated bodies. Just the two of them in their bubble of intimacy and closeness.

Kuroko was supposed to wake up in the morning to crimson orbs gazing back at his own cerulean ones. Exchanging sleepy kisses and content smiles, simply caressing and holding each other in the aftermath of a magical night.

This is what was supposed to happen.

It was nearing sunrise now and Aomine had since moved out from behind the couch. The man was unnaturally still as he stared blankly out the picture window leading out to the balcony. The bags under his eyes from a sleepless night and dull gaze spoke volumes about his state of mind. In other words Aomine was useless. Meanwhile, Kuroko found himself on the phone with a frantic Kagami, assuring his other best friend that Aomine was safe and sound.

“A brothel? Come on Kagami kun you know your boyfriend better than that. He may be a pervert, and shameless and hopeless. But. He’s also madly in love with you. You could walk around in a potato sack and that boy would still be whipped for your flustered ass.”

Kuroko’s soft voice had taken on a chiding tone that melted into something fond by the end. Kagami was an absolute beast on the court and radiated confidence even off it. Kagami was like the sun, strong and fierce, but also warm and nurturing. But when it came to Aomine, Kagami was a mess. A passionate, insane, obsessed, besotted, protective and at times murdeous mess.

“Yes Kagami kun I’m sure ... I’m telling you he’s right here, he’s just sleeping ... Yes he found the book, he stayed up all night looking for it ... There’s no need to apologise ... No no let him sleep, you can pick him up later. He’s like a brother to me too I don’t mind ... Well then, bye.”

Kuroko felt a little guilty about partly lying to his best friend but it was essential to prevent anymore panic and chaos from erupting. For the time being it was best to just wait and see what Kise and Akashi would do. Directing his gaze to the sunrise, Kuroko let his mind wander. Aomine kun had really outdone himself this time with the amount of trouble he landed up in. Running a hand through his tussled hair, Kuroko inhaled deeply, trying to find his centre to ground himself. If this porn director was persistent enough and strange rumours got out, it could be extremely dangerous to Kagami and Aomine’s basketball careers. Should things go south they would have to be ready to deal with the fallout.

”Tetsu?”

Tuning back into reality, Kuroko shifted his gaze back to his friend. Aomine was now sitting slumped on the couch with his head buried in his large hands. Kuroko hummed to show that he was listening.

”I-I don’t deserve him, do I? I’m shit at all that romance crap but I know that Taiga loves it. I’m a selfish bastard most of the time and he complains but he puts up with it. The one time I try to do something romantic and I royally screwed us over.”

Aomine looked up by the end of his rant and his eyes were dark with self-loathing. Kuroko pursed his lips and paused. Pondering what had been said Kuroko nodded to himself and went over to Aomine. A pale hand reached out and yanked on a tan cheek hard.

”Playing the dark hero doesn’t suit you, Aomine kun. Now what was the real thought behind your ‘romantic gesture’?” inquired Kuroko in a mild tone.

At that Aomine released a self-deprecating laugh, the sound a deep rumble that echoed through the dimly lit living room. Kuroko’s own lips twitched briefly when he felt the skin under his hand begin to flush.

”Would you believe me if I said that was my way of showing him how much I love him? The book was meant to symbolise that he’s the only one on my mind. Heck, half my brain is geared to basketball and the other half him. At this point, I don’t think I can stand not having him by my side. To not be with Kagami is the same as if giving up playing.”

Aomine’s was voice was gruff but the look in his eyes was so so sweet that Kuroko felt genuine joy burst in his own chest. Aomine has been in such a dark place for such a long time. To see his former light able to love his best friend so fully and completely made Kuroko’s heart soar.

”I don’t think I’ve ever seen you string so many words together Aomine kun.”

Kuroko drily commented as he let go of the other’s cheek.

”Oh please. You literally spent an hour on the phone Tetsu” retorted Aomine, his eyes a little lighter, voice less strained.

Kuroko merely raised a brow at that and quipped. “And whose fault was it that I had to console Kagami for an hour? I should charge you a marriage councelling fee.”

The conversation was interrupted by brisk knocking on the door. Kuroko signalled Aomine to remain seated and went to answer it. Opening the door he was greeted with a sight that made his mouth water. There stood Akashi, the top two buttons of his black dress shirt unbuttoned, the shirt itself untucked and his beige tie loosened. In other words, by Akashi’s standards, the redhead was delightfully rumpled. 

Hands causually tucked in his trouser pockets, Akashi merely quirked a brow at his boyfriend’s stunned expression. Crimson eyes twinkled with amusement as Akashi stepped closer.

Kuroko’s breath hitched as Akashi leaned down to lazily whisper in his ear. “I’m home, Tetsuya~”

Kuroko’s cheeks flamed ruby and his body tightly coiled with tension as he forced himself to blurt out “W-welcome back Akashi kun.”

Akashi let out a satisfied chuckle at that. The sound draping over Kuroko’s body like warm honey. Lifting one hand from his pocket, Akashi ran his knuckles along Kuroko’s soft, flushed cheek. Dropping a sweet kiss to his boyfrined’s forehead, Akashi shifted his gaze to Aomine who had been silently watching the exchange.

”Well then, Daiki. I’ve got good news and bad news. Which do you prefer to hear first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to the chaos? Btw I love my cliffhangers~ oops?  
> Plz kudos and comment - the fuel to my motivation! :3

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Christmas but meh I felt Christmassy~


End file.
